Belle
Belle is one of the two protagonists of Disney's 1991 successful theatrical release, Beauty and the Beast, and its following sequels The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World. In all of the above media, her speaking and singing voices are provided by broadway icon Paige O'Hara. She is an official Disney Princess, and fifth in order of release, after Ariel and before Jasmine. Belle is a strikingly beautiful young woman living in France and a lovely free-thinker who likes to read and go on adventures within her own imagination. She is not shy and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially in tight situations. She is very compassionate and takes care of those in need. Belle can also be stubborn, but she tries to protect people she truly loves. Belle is a shrewd nonconformist for her time in many ways. The most pronounced is her love of books and knowledge, which the townspeople find odd for a woman of her era, due to all the other women having low to mid intelligence. Even Gaston says to her at one point, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon, she starts getting ideas and.... thinking...." Belle also does not care about appearances, whether they pertain to herself or anyone else. This is highly ironic, considering she is seen as the most beautiful woman in her village. In the song Belle, a woman sings, "It's no wonder than her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel." Belle is the first and only Disney Princess to be a brunette and the only one to marry someone who wasn't human for most of his life. She is also one of the four Disney Princesses who were not born from royalty (the other 3 being Cinderella, Fa Mulan, and Tiana). Belle's most common outfit is a blue and white peasant dress with a white apron which she wears throughout most of the movie. She wears a blue bow in her hair and black shoes. Many people state that this outfit is based upon Dorothy Gale's dress in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. When she is on an adventure, she wears a dark blue cloak. When she is in the castle, she also wears a pink and green dress. Arguably, her most beautiful dress is her yellow ball gown which she wears when she is dancing with The Beast. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Belle is a young woman living in a small unnamed French town. Her father, Maurice, on his way to a fair, goes missing while she was reading books not wanting Gaston to marry her. Belle rides to a mysterious castle in possibility of finding him. She finds her father locked away in a dungeon, and begs the dungeon master to free him, offering her own freedom in exchange for her father's. On the condition that she stay with him forever, the dungeon master, a hideous beast, frees Maurice from the dungeon, however he is deeply moved by her beauty and affection towards her father, and can't help but feel attracted to her boldness and bravery. Belle is originally hesitant to interact with the Beast, but after he develops a more civil manner, aided by enchanted furnishings, a bond is formed. The Beast falls deeply in love with her, but is in denial that she will ever love him in return. Belle is soon granted right to leave on behalf of her sickly father, who tries to rescue her. But after denying Gaston (a conceited hunter) her hand in marriage for a third time, a mob of villagers, led by Gaston, plots against the Beast. After a grueling tussle between Gaston and Beast, the Beast is stabbed. Gaston falls to his death when he loses balance. Belle is able to lay the Beast on a balcony, and he dies in her arms. Belle confesses her love for the Beast just as the last petal falls from the enchanted rose. Belle's love for the Beast revives him and releases him from the curse, and he along with his furnishings return to human beings. Sing Me a Story With Belle From 1995 through 1999 on both Disney Channel and in syndication, a series titled Sing Me a Story with Belle aired from the Disney-MGM Studios in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. Actress Lynsey McLeod portrayed Belle, who was the owner of a book and music shop in France in her commoner costume. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas A midquel taking place during the winter segment of Beauty and the Beast, this is the story of Belle's attempt to bring back to the castle the one ceremony Beast hates most: Christmas. It has not been well recieved because it ignores the movie's continuity, and that at the point the movie is supposed to take place, Belle still considered herself a prisoner in the castle, and was not truly friends with the Beast at that point, though she had begun to accept him. A pipe organ called Forte is determined to do anything necessary to keep the spell from breaking, because he thinks that if the curse is broken then the Beast won't need his depressing music anymore. Thus, he proves to be a real obstacle for Belle's plan. After several attempts to get Beast to agree, Beast finally approves of the idea and allows Belle to prepare for Christmas, though he still bears a grudge, for Christmas is the day the Enchantress cast the spell on him and the castle residents. With advice from Forte, Belle goes out into the woods to get a suitable tree for Christmas, but she falls into thin ice and almost drowns. Fortunately, she is rescued by Beast, who is enraged at her because Forte told him that she was trying to desert him again. Belle is then thrown into the dungeon to rot, but Beast then finds a book that Belle had written for him earlier in the West Wing, and decides to set Belle free and they both continue to prepare for Christmas. But Forte doesn't give up there, even going as far as to attempt to bring the whole castle down with Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in order to prevent the spell from ending, as it can't if everyone is dead. Fortunately, Beast stops him in time by crashing his keyboard to pieces. The viewers are soon taken back the actual Christmas taking place, and Belle is presented with a gift from her husband: a rose. Belle's Magical World In this movie, Belle is the only human character. She meets her new three enchanted object friends Webster, Crane and LePlume and is about to solve problems in all four segments. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Originally, when the first installment of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales was to be released, it was to feature a new Belle story and a brand new Aurora story. The First chapter was entitled "A Kingdom Of Kindness". The plot of Belle's story featured Chip getting in trouble with the Beast after breaking some of his things. Terrified, Chip runs away. Belle finds him and convinces him to come back to the castle, and teaches Beast what it means to be kind. She also teaches Chip that even when people are mad with him, it still means they love him. All of the original Beauty and the Beast cast returned for "A Kingdom Of Kindness", with the exception to Jerry Orbach. Only one known song has been written for Belle, this song is called "You'll Never Lose This Love", and is available to watch on the Enchanted Tales Website.http://www.freewebs.com/disneyprincessenchantedtales/video.htm The Hunchback of Notre Dame Belle also makes a cameo appearance in Disney's 1996 animated feature The Hunchback of Notre Dame. During the song Out There Belle is seen walking through the streets reading her book, which would make some believe that both film's take place at the same time. House of Mouse Belle made cameo appearances in many episodes of the House of Mouse television series, including the direct-to-video releases Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Kilala Princess In the manga series, Kilala Princess, the main characters Kilala, Prince Rei and Princess Sylphy enter the world of "Beauty and the Beast" looking for magical gems to activate the Magic Tiara's power and awaken the princess within Kilala. When Belle first meets them, Kilala immediately asks to shake her hand. They become fast friends, and Belle asks the Beast to let them stay in the castle and work. Sylphy's egocentric attitude initially makes it unbearable for everyone, but it improves overtime. When Cogsworth accidentally loses the pocket watch that the Beast planned to give to Belle, Kilala and Rei go into town to find it. Though they manage to retrieve the watch, in a broken condition, the amber stored inside is stolen by Gaston. The Beast remains unaware of this incident, and when it breaks in his hand, he bursts out angrily and hides in his room. In order to cheer him up, Kilala, Rei and Sylphy steal back the lost gem from Gaston. Kilala then tells him why he wanted to give Belle the watch in the first place, and that it doesn't matter if the gift is broken. Belle accepts the broken watch and gives the gem to Kilala as a token of grattitude. She is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her own gem: an emerald. Physical Appearance Belle is a very attractive young woman in her late teens or early twenties. Although she is known throughout her village for her beauty, she is quite ignorant of her own appearance, but ironically greatly aware that her fellow citizens think of her as "odd" and peculiar. Belle pays very little attention to her appearance, unlike the sinister Gaston, who only loves her for her because she is "the most beautiful girl in town". Belle is slender and stunningly beautiful. She has long, brown hair, most often tied in a low ponytail, hazel eyes, rosy cheeks and a sculpted figure. One of her distinct figures is strands of hair that constantly find their way in onto her forhead, causing her to frequently brush them back into place. Throughout the filthumb|300px|left|Belle and the Beast having their first dance in the castle's majestic ballroom. m, Belle wears various outfits depending on the occasion. Her most elaborate and r enowned is her golden ball gown, in which she has her first dance with the Beast in the "Beauty and the Beast" sequence. With this outfit, she wears some of her hair in a neat bun, but the majority of it trails down her neck in a beautiful, flowing motion, almost resembling a ponytail from a certain angle. Belle is known for her love of books, and is therefore considered odd by the other town residents. She is recognized for her ability to read books while walking and never colliding with anything in her way by also subconciously navigating her way on top of, around, under or over objects while reading and never taking her eyes off the page. The storywriters and producers of Beauty and the Beast ''wanted to give Belle's movements an air of elegance thumb|right|330px|Belle's first appearance in Beauty and the Beast, during the opening number, "Belle". Notice the different color scheme between Belle and her fellow town residens, as well as Belle's graceful motion, and her ability to walk while reading. and confidence, so they studied the movements of ballerinas during the course of Belle's development. Like ballerinas, Belle walks diligently and swiftly on her toes no matter what types of shoes she is wearing, or where she is located. The designers and artists wanted Belle to be noticeable in a crowded town, so they payed close attention to her wardrobe. Belle is the only member of the town to wear blue, while the other townfolk wear rustic colors, such as red, green and brown. It is made quite obvious in the early chapters of the film that Belle has a beautiful singing voice, courtesy of broadway actress and singer Paige O'Hara. Personality Belle has gained a significant amount of intelligence over the years due to her love of books, providing her with a wide vocabulary, active imagination, and open mind. She is very confident and outspoken in her opinions, and seldom likes being told what to do. Unlike most characters in the film, Belle isn't concerned about her's or other's appearances or good looks, and is able to look past how people appear and into their hearts. This is how Belle manages to break the Beast's enchantment, and restore love and laughter to the castle. Belle is somewhat a feminist, and refuses to be mistreated, underminded, demeaned or directed by men, specically Gaston. However, she willingly listens to her father, Maurice, and considers the opinions and directions of the Beast, because they are both able to treat her as an equal. She is quite obstinate when it comes to stating her points, upholding her opinions and maintaining her ideas. Belle's personality transforms throughout the film. At first, she frequently dreams about a life of adventure and romance, not realizing that sometimes adventures might take a turn for the worst. As Belle begins to spend more time with the Beast, and their relationship blossoms into a strong friendship, she begins to fall in love with him without realizing it. As she matures during the course of her inprisonment her love for what's inside and purity saves the Beast, Belle realizes that having dreams is great, but sometimes you need to look beyond them and find what you're truly looking for. Video Games [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Belle is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(game) Kingdom Hearts], Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. For Kingdom Hearts, she spoke using dialogue boxes, but in Kingdom Hearts II her role was greatly expanded and she was voiced by her original voice actress, Paige O'Hara. ''Kingdom Hearts Belle's first appearance is a stained-glass likeness of her depicted on top of a yellow-colored pillar in the Awakening world. She was asleep in the artwork, suggesting that she has already been captured by Maleficent at that time. Belle has been living somewhat happily at the Beast's Castle, becoming closer to the Beast everyday, despite his hideous form and uneven temperament. One day, however, Belle is kidnapped by Maleficent as part of the plot to obtain Kingdom Hearts. The Heartless consume her world, causing all of its enchanted inhabitants to disappear into darkness. But the Beast manage to survive the destruction of his world, and pursue Belle, using corridors of darkness to reach her at Hollow Bastion. Maleficent puts Belle into an enchanted sleep and places her in an upstanding glass case alongside the other Princesses of Heart. She then uses all of the Princesses' hearts to open the Final Keyhole. At the same time, the Beast witnesses a vision of Belle transforming into a Heartless (although this is not what actually occurred, as the princesses lack darkness in their hearts, and cannot become Heartless). Belle's heart is later restored by the bravery of Sora, and she is released from her enchantment. She separates from her fellow princesses and, due to her passion for books, goes to Hollow Bastion's library in search of ways to stop the darkness. Happily reunited with the Beast at last, she explains as best she could to Sora what has occurred in Hollow Bastion during his brief departure, and then gives him the Divine Rose Keychain. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Belle and the Beast return home together. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The following events are really a corruption of Sora's memories from ''Kingdom Hearts, and thus they do not actually occur in the Kingdom Hearts reality. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter Sora's memories of Hollow Bastion through Castle Oblivion only to find Belle and the Beast in a heated argument near Hollow Bastion's entrance. The Beast attempts to explain to Belle that he has come from very far to rescue her from Maleficent, but Belle insists that the Beast leave as she has no interest in talking to him. She eventually retreats to Hollow Bastion's library, leaving the Beast in depressed confusion. Sora and his friends later find Belle in the library, and attempt to understand her oddly cold attitude towards the Beast. However, before she could explain, Maleficent enters and demands that Belle call the Beast. When she refuses to do so, Maleficent transports herself and Belle to a different area of the castle. Belle continues to refuse Maleficent's demands, even under the threat of torture. Sora arrives just in time, as does the Beast. Belle continues her increasingly rude attitude towards the Beast upon seeing him, prompting the Beast to pour out his true feelings for her. Maleficent then threatens to steal the Beast's heart, which he has shown to be rich and vulnerable when explaining his love for Belle. As Maleficent attempts to take the Beast's heart, Belle sacrifices herself to save him. Maleficent later reveals to the Beast, Sora, Donald and Goofy that Belle had been purposefully shunning the Beast in an attempt to prevent herself from exposing his heart for Maleficent to use for dark magic. After Sora defeats Maleficent, Belle is returned to her physical state with her heart intact. She quickly apologizes for her actions, which the Beast easily forgives knowing that they were not her true feelings. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Belle appears alongside Beast in Beast's Castle in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. As the story takes place after the original Kingdom Hearts, Belle and the Beast have returned to Beast's Castle safe and sound and are trying to forget everything that happened. But when Xaldin from Organization XIII takes interest in the Beast's heart, their peaceful days are troubled. ''Kingdom Hearts II A year after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts, Belle and the Beast attempt to return back to their normal lives at the Beast's Castle. However, the peace is soon disrupted by Organization XIII member Xaldin. Xaldin begins playing on the Beast's anger, attempting to enrage him to the point that his heart would be drenched in darkness, thus spawning an extremely powerful Heartless and Nobody variation of the Beast for the Organization to use. In an attempt to keep them safe, the Beast forces the majority of his servants into the castle's dungeon. Belle, not knowing what to do and fearing the Beast's sudden surge of rage, hides in her room in fear. She is overjoyed when Sora, Donald and Goofy happened to drop by. Once Sora freed the servants from the dungeon and utilized their aid to make the Beast calm down, the Beast realizes he had been rude to Belle in his blind rage. Hoping to apologize, he heads off with Sora to find her, only to hear her muffled voice in the castle's ballroom. Belle has taken it upon herself to confront Xaldin on her own, warning him to leave the Beast alone. Xaldin uses his influence of the darkness to set a Shadow Stalker on Belle. She manages to evade it, escaping to the ballroom's balcony. After the creature was defeated, the Beast apologizes to Belle, who accepts his kind words but reprimands him for not trusting her. When Sora and the others visit Hollow Bastion for the third time, her name is found out to be part of a password to access the DTD's dataspace, along with the other princesses. Sora later returns to Beast's Castle to find Belle and the Beast in the middle of a date. As the couple begin a romantic dance in the ballroom, Xaldin interrupts the celebration, much to Belle's displeasure. She is forced to briefly retreat as Xaldin sent a horde of Nobodies after Sora and the Beast. When the enemies are defeated, Belle returns only to find the Beast in great distress about his enchanted rose. Following him upstairs, she pleads with the Beast to explain what was wrong, but the Beast's frustration simply leads him to order Belle and Sora to leave the castle. Belle retreats to her room in despair, eventually going out to the balcony to mull things over. When she later spots the Beast, along with Sora, Goofy and Donald, emerging into the castle courtyard she heads back inside, but on her way spots the rose sitting near the door. Happily showing off the rose to her companions below, she soon realizes the whole thing was a setup as Xaldin grabs her from behind and flies her to the bridge outside the Beast's Castle. As Xaldin offers the Beast a choice between Belle or the rose, Belle shows Xaldin she is not just a simple village girl. She elbows the Organization XIII member hard in the stomach and, smiling to herself, runs back to the castle clutching the rose in its bell jar. Once the Beast and Sora defeat Xaldin, Belle gladly returns the rose to the Beast. He then nervously asks her to stay with him in his castle, to which she happily agrees. At the conclusion of Sora's adventure in Kingdom Hearts II it is revealed that the Beast has transformed back into Prince Adam, apparently ending the Beauty and the Beast story arc in Kingdom Hearts, although Belle's status as one of the Princesses of Heart may still tie her in to future Kingdom Hearts adventures. Disney Parks Belle appears as a meetable character in the Disney Parks, wearing either her commoner costume (such as in "Storytime with Belle" at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World) or her gold princess outfit and appears in many shows such as Fantasmic! and every Disney Parks parade. Storytime with Belle In the former show held at the Magic Kingdom, Belle will walk out to an audience a reads a story. Beauty and the Beast: Live In the live show at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World Resort Belle appears in the stage adaption of the film. In the show Belle plays out her same role as in the film. World of Color Belle appears in the nighttime water show in Disney California Adventure park in the Disneyland Resort. Belle appears in the opening during the theme of the show shown ball dancing with Best. She later appears starting the show's finale as she confesses her love for Beast and he transforms into a handsom prince. Gallery 4471051137 5acf90b299.jpg|Belle in her normal outfit in the Disney Parks Disney-princess 24715 3.jpg|Three of Belle's dresses Beauty-and-the-beast.jpg|Ballroom dance with Beast BelleKH.jpg|Belle in her golden ball gown in Kingdom Hearts Belle-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Belle's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening 639Belle.jpg|Belle Disney Princess Disney-Beauty-And-The-Beast-3D.jpg|Belle with Beast normal_beautyandthebeast_424.jpg|Belle with Maurice normal_beautyandthebeast_2148.jpg|Belle with Lumiere normal_beautyandthebeast_2447.jpg|Belle with Cogsworth Belle mirror.jpg|Belle showing the Beast to the villagers belle and beast kiss.jpg|Belle's first kiss SingStory.jpg|Actress Lynsey McLeod played Belle in "Sing Me a Story with Belle". Jan1n.gif|Belle Jan305.gif|Belle Batb 1020.jpg|Belle during Be Our Guest NEW-DISNEY-PRINCESS-LINEUP-Rapunzel-disney-princess-18212648-1280-800.jpg|Belle With The Disney princesses Normal beautyandthebeast 160.jpg|Belle with her Book 293px-3890980913 4d9c239e1e.jpg|Belle at one of the Disney Parks KH-Belle.jpg|Belle In Kingdom Hearts Princess-Belle1.jpg|Belle 'Trivia' *The fairytale Belle was more often called Beauty. In fact, Belle's name is French for "beauty". *The original Belle was the daughter of a rich merchant and not a peasant inventor. * In the original version she had five sisters and six brothers and in the modernized Beaumont version, Belle had two sisters and three brothers, but the Disney Belle is an only child. * The original Belle asked her father to bring her a rose, setting off the chain of events which led to her sacrificing herself to the Beast to save her father's life. The Disney Belle did no such thing; Maurice's actions were voluntary. * The original Belle was not portrayed as a book lover (although she did read when she finished her work) but the Disney Belle is, adding the idea that true beauty is more than skin deep. * The original Belle was not viewed as peculiar by the townspeople, only by her siblings. * The original Belle didn't have a vain lover but Disney Belle does in the form of Gaston. His handsome looks but brutish habits help to further the story's moral. * When Belle is describing her favorite book, she is describing her journey throughout the movie. ** "Far off places": Beast's Castle ** "Daring Sword Fights": When the Beast battles with Gaston ** "Magic Spells": The spell the enchantress cast on the castle and its inhabitants ** "A Prince In Disguise": Beast. es:Bestia Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Females Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Iconic characters Category:Queens Category:French characters Category:Disney on Ice characters